


If Lost Please Return To Harry Potter

by KingKay



Series: Drarry Drabbles (Part 2) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Being Lost, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Grocery Shopping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKay/pseuds/KingKay
Summary: A trip to Asda becomes much more of a trial when Harry manages to lose Draco while getting groceries.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Drabbles (Part 2) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680088
Comments: 34
Kudos: 132





	If Lost Please Return To Harry Potter

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back and hopefully will be posting these little drabbles regularly. I have so many ready to go and some that just need editing. I also have a bunch of prompts I ended up not using in a fic so I'm gonna put them in this collection instead. I hope you are all doing alright in these hard times and Please enjoy. 
> 
> Prompt
> 
> I forgot my bf's phone was dead, so when he went to the bathroom, I decided to roam around WalMart. About 20mins later I hear,  
> “Alyssa Stockton, your child is at register 10.”  
> I walk over there, and there he is…my boyfriend…sitting there…on the bench…pouting that I left him.
> 
> *Note* Since the books are set in England, I decided to change Walmart to Asda just because it makes much more sense and is the closest equivalent that came to mind.

"Where the hell is he?" Harry muttered as he walked quickly down another aisle, his eyes darting left and right as he searched. He'd looked away for a minute, just one and now Draco was nowhere to be seen. It felt like he had walked around the whole store twice at this point, and he hadn't caught even a glimpse of Draco.

Coming to a stop, he groaned and tugged on his hair as panic set in. His heart was racing in his chest and filled his ears with a pounding beat that blocked out everything. With a hand tugging at his hair he spun on the spot praying for a glimsp of white blond hair or the light blue shirt Draco had been wearing. Honestly, he didn't know what to do, he couldn't use magic around so many muggles, and that meant his only choice was to start shouting Draco's name and hope for an answer.

As he sucked in a deep breath, ready to bellow as loudly as possible, the sound of his name rang out in the air.

"Mr Potter, your child is at the front desk. Please, make your way there and collect him."

The announcement ended with a burst of static as Harry remained frozen for a moment.

"Child?...Draco!"

Running forward, Harry struggled not to slip as he took a corner too fast while calling out an apology over his shoulder to the woman he had almost bumped into. The glare she shot him suggested that she still wasn’t pleased but Harry was already too far away to stop and truthfully he didn’t care right now. The only thing going through his head was that he had to get to Draco quickly.

A little out of breath, Harry arrived at the front desk and let out a relieved sigh. There was Draco, sitting in one of the plastic chairs, arms crossed over his chest as he pouted at the floor. He must have heard Harry arrive as he lifted his gaze to display the large frown he was wearing.

"There you are."

"Where were you?"

Their sentences overlapped as they both spoke together, turning it into nonsense. However, that didn't matter to Harry who rushed forward and pulled Draco onto his feet and into a hug. Finally his heart rate began to slow as his worries faded away now that he had found Draco. Just to be sure he squeezed Draco tighter and earned himself a miffed grunt as Draco struggled to free himself enough to take a breath.

“I’m so glad your safe,” Harry mumbled into Draco’s neck as he loosened his arms a tiny bit so they were linked at the base of Draco’s spine.

Eventually, after several seconds of just breathing in Draco’s scent Harry pulled back to look him over properly. Thankfully, he found nothing wrong except a lingering expression of worry which Harry chasted away by pressing soft kisses all over Draco’s face.

"Right, this time," Harry said firmly as he took Draco's hand, lacing their fingers together, "I'm not letting you go. Got it?”

“ You had better not,” Draco replied and held onto Harry's hand in a vice-like grip before allowing Harry to tug him back down one of the aisles to find the shopping cart that Harry had abandoned in his panic.


End file.
